verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Africana (rivista)
'' Africana '' è una rivista annuale italiana di studi extraeuropei e di geopolitica fondata nel 1994 da Vittorio Antonio Salvadorini (Università di Pisa) e dal 2005 diretta da Giovanni ArmillottaSito studi di Giovanni Armillotta (Università di Pisa). È pubblicata dall’Aracne Editrice di Roma. Essa è classificata come rivista di classe A per settore concorsuale 14‐ Riviste di classe A secondo l'ANVUR, aggiornamento al 1° ottobre 2015 secondo l’ANVUR (Agenzia nazionale di valutazione del sistema universitario e della ricerca). |lingua = Italiano |periodicità = Annuale |genere = Rivista di studi extraeuropei |formato = 17 × 24 cm. |diffusione = Colophon e diffusione |fondazione = Nel 1994 da Vittorio Antonio Salvadorini |proprietà = Aracne Editrice, Roma |sede = Redazione a Lucca, registrata al Tribunale di Pisa |direttore = Giovanni Armillotta |sito = Ufficiale |ISSN = 1592-9639 }}|}} Linea editoriale Il fine principale della rivista è diffondere la storia di eventi e popoli di Africa, Americhe, Asia e Oceania; cercare di illustrare i fenomeni politici del mondo contemporaneo; porre ai lettori visioni non necessariamente eurocentriche del cosiddetto villaggio globale; comunicare i processi evolutivi delle relazioni internazionali per conoscere meglio chi, pur trovandosi a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, è oggi considerato nostro vicino. Ad "Africana" collaborano docenti, cultori, giornalisti ed esperti di discipline storiche, economiche, sociali, istituzionali e letterarie. Sulla rivista appaiono alcuni fra i lavori inediti prodotti dagli studiosi nel contesto delle proprie ricerche oppure in merito ad interventi in conferenze, convegni e congressi o impegni giuridico-costituzionali. Sulla rivista si leggono regolarmente firme di personalità straniere che contribuiscono con i propri scritti. Citazioni, onori, presentazioni Ha scritto L'Osservatore Romano del 17-18 aprile 2001: «"Africana" è il tassello fondamentale per capire il grande mosaico della storia delle relazioni internazionali (...). La rivista offre un valido aiuto per coloro che desiderano studiare e approfondire la geopolitica e comprendere, attraverso la spiegazione del passato, i mutamenti o gli sconvolgimenti verificatisi del mondo». Il 14 giugno 2002 da Phnom Penh, il Re di Cambogia Norodom Sihanouk, ha inviato alla redazione una lettera di congratulazioniLettera di congratulazioni del Re di Cambogia, Norodom Sihanouk in merito al N. VI (2000), in gran parte dedicato al periodo dei Partito Comunista di Kampuchea, fra i quali spicca l'inedita testimonianza di Dhimitër Thimi Stamo, Ambasciatore d'Albania in Cambogia dal 1975 al 1978. "Africana" è stata presente nell'elenco dei periodici consultati dall"Index Islamicus""Index Islamicus" 2001, A bibliography, articles and reviews on Islam and the Muslim world, The Syndics of the University Library, Cambridge 2003, Brill, Leiden-Boston, p. xxiv. Per quanto riguarda la presenza di "Africana" per l'annata 2010 la si evince qui, ove si leggono i titoli di tutti i periodici consultati per il 2010 da parte dell'«Index Islamicus». . Nel 2008, 2009, 2010 e 2015 "Africana" è stata presentata in Campidoglio e alla Biblioteca Statale di LuccaPresentazione del 2008, Presentazione del 2009, Presentazione del 2010, Presentazione del 2015. Consiglio scientifico e Comitato di redazione Nel Consiglio scientifico sono anche rappresentate quasi tutte le riviste italiane del settore, attraverso i loro direttori: Abdelouahed Akmir (Università Mohammed V di Rabat), Achille AlbonettiAchille Albonetti on line (Direttore di Affari EsteriSito-web di "Affari Esteri"), Piero Ardizzone (Università di Pisa), Nadhir Ben AmmouScheda biografica di Nadhir Ben Ammou (Università di Tunisi “El Manar”), Elena Bertoncini ZubkovaScheda biografica di Elena Bertoncini Zubkova (Università di Napoli “L’Orientale”), Rinaldo BoggianiI libri di Rinaldo Boggiani (Libero Istituto Universitario “Carlo Cattaneo”), Giuseppe Bonaffini (Università di Palermo), Anna BonoScheda biografica di Anna Bono (Università di Torino), Lucio CaraccioloScheda biografica di Lucio Caracciolo (Direttore di Limes), Franco CardiniScheda biografica di Franco Cardini (Istituto Italiano di Scienze Umane di Firenze), Antonio Chilà (già capo-redattore de L'Osservatore Romano), Marco CochiIl blog di Marco Cochi (Giornalista professionista, Ordine del Lazio)]], Valeria Floriani PiacentiniScheda biografica di Valeria Fiorani Piacentini (Università Cattolica del “Sacro Cuore” di Milano), Andrea FrancioniScheda biografica di Andrea Francioni (Università di Siena), Massimiliano GuderzoScheda biografica di Massimiliano Guderzo, Abdelnour KeramaneScheda biografica di Abdelnour Keramane (Università di Algeri), Habib Kazdaghli (Università di Tunisi “Manouba”), João MedinaScheda biografica di João Medina (Università di Lisbona), Claudio MoffaScheda biografica di Claudio Moffa (Università di Teramo), Vittorio MorabitoScheda biografica di Vittorio Morabito (Università di Catania), Antonio PennacchiScheda biografica di Antonio Pennacchi (Premio Strega 2010), Massimiliano PezziScheda biografica di Massimiliano Pezzi (Università di Bari “Aldo Moro”), Gianluigi Rossi (“Sapienza” - Università di Roma), Alejandro César SimonoffScheda biografica di Alejandro César Simonoff (Università Nazionale della Plata), Chiara VangelistaScheda biografica di Chiara Vangelista (Università di Genova), Luciano Venturi (Università di Bologna), Maurizio VernassaScheda biografica di Maurizio Vernassa (Università di Pisa), Itala VivanScheda biografica di Itala Vivan (Università Statale di Milano). Il Comitato di redazione comprende: Rossana Distefano (Università di Pisa), Flora Liliana MenicocciFlora Liliana Menicocci, direttrice di Generazione-X.net (Giornalista, Ordine del Lazio), Francesco TamburiniAlcune pubblicazioni di Francesco Tamburini (Università di Pisa) Struttura dei numeri e contributi Ogni numero della rivista è composto di 200 pagine (formato 17×24 cm.). "Africana" – per scelta della redazione – non pubblica numeri monografici e nemmeno recensioni. I contributi sono stilati in rigoroso ordine alfabetico per cognome degli Autori. Si selezionano o accettano pure articoli e saggi, oltreché in italiano, nelle lingue: francese, inglese, portoghese e spagnolo. Numeri pubblicati 2015 *XXI: uscirà nell'ultimo bimestre del predetto anno 2014 *Volume XX-Parte prima: Un editoriale e 9 saggi *Volume XX-Parte seconda: Indici ventennali 1994/95-2014 per numero, autore, argomento e immagini, mappe, grafici e tabelle 2013 *Volume XIX: 17 saggi 2012 *Volume XVIII: 19 saggi 2011 *Volume XVII: 18 saggi 2010 *Volume XVI: 17 saggi 2009 *Volume XV: 12 saggi più Indici quindicennali (1994-95/2009) per numero, autore, argomento e immagini, mappe, grafici e tabelle 2008 *Volume XIV: 17 saggi 2007 *Volume XIII: 15 saggi 2006 *Volume XII: 12 saggi 2005 *Volume XI: 12 saggi 2004 *Volume X: 12 saggi più Indici decennali (1994-95/2004) per numero, autore e argomento 2003 *Volume IX: 10 saggi 2002 *Volume VIII: 16 saggi 2001 *Volume VII: 15 saggi 2000 *Volume VI: 9 saggi, con particolare riguardo alla Cambogia 1970-1979 1999 *Volume V: 13 saggi 1998 *Volume IV: 11 saggi 1997 *Volume III: 13 saggi 1996 *Volume II: Editoriale di Vittorio Antonio Salvadorini e 13 saggi 1994/1995 *Volume I: : Prefazione di Vittorio Antonio Salvadorini, 17 saggi e una newsletter Collaborazioni, responsabilità, norme editoriali La collaborazione ad "Africana" è rivolta ad ogni studioso. I temi contenuti nei saggi responsabilizzano direttamente gli Autori, e non rappresentano le idee di Direzione, Comitato di redazione e Consiglio scientifico. Per necessità relative all’impaginazione del periodico è indispensabile attenersi alle norme editoriali. È assolutamente proibito qualsiasi tipo di riproduzione senza essere autorizzati dalla Direzione. Editori di "Africana" e numeri arretrati ed esauriti Dalla fondazione gli editori sono stati: ETS (Pisa): I (1994/1995)-III (1997); Edistudio di Brunetto Casini (Pisa): IV (1998)-XVI (2010); Aracne Editrice: XVII (2011) ad oggi. I numeri esauriti – I (1994/1995), II (1996), III (1997), VI (2000) – possono essere richiesti al direttore che dispone delle copie in *.pdf. Per gli arretrati occorre rivolgersi ai rispettivi editori. Note Voci correlate *Africa *BAOBAMB Project *Desertec *Geopolitica *Sahara *Sahel *Storia dell'Africa *Yacouba Sawadogo Collegamenti esterni * www.giovanniarmillotta.it/africana (Sito ufficiale) Fonti Sito ufficiale di Africana, Rivista di Studi Extraeuropei Categoria:Geopolitica Categoria:Letteratura sulla storia dell'Africa Categoria:Riviste geografiche italiane Categoria:Storia dell'Africa Categoria:Storia dell'Asia Categoria:Storia dell'Asia centrale Categoria:Storia delle Americhe Categoria:Storia dell'America meridionale Categoria:Storia dell'Oceania